Ark4 Episode 30: Growing His Claws
Participants *Alex Stone *Yanazuka Ginsukei Unexpected.. Ginsukei sighed lightly, walking around the Kagemaru office during one of the few times that the Chairman was away on business. He was planning a trip for a self training session. He planned to be gone for a week at least. Since the Chairman Tasanagi was now the Mayor of KasaiHana, he felt the need to become even stronger than he already was. He heard the door to the man area of the office which held the Chairman’s desk open and as he glanced back, he noticed Alex coming in. He smiled some before he looked towards the Chairman’s empty desk, thinking back to his trip. “Chairman’s been busy lately hasn’t he?” He heard Alex ask in which he nodded in response. “Well.. Becoming the Mayor is a big job.” He turned to face Alex, his green eyes moved to her soft skin, he could tell how soft it was just by looking at her. It made him yearn to touch her sometimes yet he refrained from doing so. He at times found himself thinking how lucky the Chairman was to have a secretary like her by his side, thoughts like these he tried to suppress. He found himself wanting her at time ever since he first saw her and even more on the night that he fought Chairman Tasanagi to become the Aniki. He found himself walking towards her, noticing a small and very light blush come across her cheeks as he did so. Alex slowly shut the door to the office, pressing her back to the door, slowly sliding his left leg up, bending it at the knee so she was able to press the bottom of her shoe against it as well. She stared at Ginsukei as he walked towards her, staring back at her. He took slow strides towards her, not really sure what he was going to do but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “Alex.. I..” He didn’t finish speaking, due to the fact he was now in front of her, his hands sliding onto her hips. He then leaned in ever so slowly to press his lips to hers, aiding him in this she would tilt her head upwards so it would be a straight shot for the kiss. She would softly nip at his bottom lip as both of their eyes slid to a close. Their lips wouldn’t part for another five seconds before Ginsukei slowly pulled back but only by an inch. They stared into each other’s eyes before he slowly started to speak. “I’m.. Planning on going away for about two weeks. I need to get stronger so I need to do this.” Alex would stare softly at him as he said this, unsure of how she felt at this moment. After a couple seconds she would nod slowly, seeming to accept it. “Fine, but you owe me when you get back..” With a smile Ginsukei would nod, leaning in to steal a quick kiss from her which she allowed. He stepped away from her so she would be able to step away from the door to open it. He made his way out of the office to prepare for his trip, leaving her to her thoughts. He was already packed for the journey ahead, like last time he only had his training clothes packed though this time, it wasn’t a survival sort of training. He would have to find food to fix for himself but the area he had chosen would produce food all around him. He grabbed his duffle bag from the room he stayed in in the Kagemaru building. A member of Kagemaru would walk up to him, the man he had chosen to be the pilot. “Let’s get going.” Ginsukei would walk with the man to the helipad on top of the building. He would leap into the jet black helicopter that was waiting for them. He placed the headset that had been resting on the seat on his head as the pilot started the helicopter. Soon they had lifted off and were soaring over KasaiHana city. Three hours soon passed before they reached their destination, a peaceful sort of forest that surrounded a clearing with a waterfall that spilled into a big lake. He had scouted this place on a map thinking to himself that this place would be perfect. The helicopter soon touched down and after telling the pilot goodbye and that he would call after two weeks, it lifted off again, flying back to KasaiHana. Ginsukei would drop his duffle bag on the ground, having changed into his training clothes in the helicopter just before they had reached the area. “Well.. Let’s get this started then, no time to waste.” On this trip, Ginsukei planned to build upon the Dark Hadou as well as his stamina and fighting abilities. He would do as much as he could in these two weeks to improve himself. Let the Training begin.. “Day one, let’s see what you’ve got for me.” Ginsukei stretched, having slept on the ground that night beside the lake. He started off his morning by doing five sets of twenty push ups. He planned to do this sort of thing every morning and every night before he went to bed. After he completed these five sets he would stand up to start stretching his legs out (Goku Style) for the run he was going to take. He would turn to face the forest before taking off, starting off in a slow jog. While he ran he would throw punches such as jabs and hooks as well as kicks such as round houses and hammer kicks. He was working on building his stamina which he wanted to build as much as possible. He would draw this jog out for at least two hours forward, which would make it another two hours back to the lake. The four hour jog proved to be what he felt that he needed and as he returned to the lake he decided to take this time to meditate which Keyome had taught him about. He said it was a way to relax yourself and build upon your inner energies. He felt that he would definitely need this time to recover from his jog. Ginsukei would sit down beside the lake, crossing his legs sort of like a pretzel. He would then place his hands onto his knees as he closed his eyes, calming his breathing. He felt as if his body were becoming a flowing river as he was able to feel the energy inside of him beginning to flow more freely through him. He enjoyed this feeling and continued to meditate in order to build upon the flow of his energy. After about an hour of meditation he would slowly open his eyes as he un-crossed his legs to stand up. He walked over to his duffle bag, pulling out the clothes that rested inside so that it was empty. He would pick up the duffle bag and looked towards the forest. He nodded to himself as he started off on another jog, this time it was to collect food. This jog lasted about two hours, one hour out and one hour back. He collected a good bit of food on this trip an upon looking into his duffle bag to see how much he had collected he saw that he had six apples, a few handfuls of berries that looked like the ones he had eaten during his survival which he now knew weren’t poisonous. He had also collected three pears and with this inventory, he figured he would be okay for the rest of the day. He spent the next few hours working on his combinations, throwing jabs and hooks at the air in front of him. He would also be working on his kicks such as high kicks, round houses, spinning back kicks and axe kicks. Before he knew it night had begun to fall which was fine with him. He would begin his next five sets of twenty push ups which after these he would proceed with another hour of meditation. After his meditation he would lay out on the ground on his back, staring up at the stars until he fell asleep. The next three days would proceed in the same manner that his first day had gone with his push ups, jogs, meditation, food collection, and combination work. On the fourth day he would wake up early in the morning, stretching out his arms and legs, nodding to himself. “Let’s do this..” He would be speaking of the serious work that he was about to begin, the whole reason for coming out here. He let out a deep breath, clenching his fists as he began to make his chaos energy known as Dark Hadou flow, causing his crimson aura to swirl freely around him. It was time to begin training with his Dark Hadou to a further extent than he already had when he occasionally went training with the Chairman. He let out one more deep breath before he allowed the Dark Hadou to continue to flow and almost intensify as it swirled around him. He began training, throwing combination after combination while maintaining this state. After thirty minutes he discontinued the flow, causing the aura to disappear. He would sit down beside the lake and rest, not wanting to push it too much on the first day of starting this training. He planned to completely expand on the Dark Hadou which meant training an ability the Chairman had taught him, the Hadou Bakuhatsu. During the rest of this time he also planned to create his own ability as well as build on his fighting ability to create a sort of new style for himself. This was only to build the foundation of the new style, the rest would come with working with the foundation to build upon it. “Well.. It’s time.” Ginsukei would say after a twenty minute rest. He would charge his Dark Hadou for a second before he braced his body, activating the Hadou Bakuhatsu. His crimson aura spiked, becoming violent as it thrashed around his body. He would begin throwing numerous kicks and punches while trying to maintain this ability for as long as he possibly could. He lasted in this ability for eight seconds which for his first time using it, he thought was okay though he knew he had to make it last longer. He sat down, staring out at the waterfall, letting his energy replenish itself. “This is going to take a lot..” He thought to himself as he stood up after about thirty minutes. He charged his Dark Hadou once more before he let out a deep harsh breath, bracing himself as he activated the Hadou Bakuhatsu once more and once again his aura began to violently thrash around his body as he began to train once more, he could feel a slight straining on his body. Using this ability twice in a row wasn’t a good thing to do he thought to himself and after another eight seconds he fell back onto his butt, breathing rather hard. “Shit..” He needed to get better with this, it was an absolute necessity. After an hour of resting in which during this time he would be thinking about the style he was going to try to create, he would stand up and get to work. He began putting together different combinations, scrapping some and keeping others. He wasn’t completely sure how to create a new style though he would try as hard as he could to succeed. The next two days would pass by just like the day before them in which Ginsukei would work with his Dark Hadou, specifically his Hadou Bakuhatsu which during this time gained two more seconds of use. He felt that he was slowly becoming stronger but he didn’t know if this was true or not. Today was a day for his physical work outs which involved jogging, push ups, and sit ups. He started his day off by doing five sets of twenty five push ups followed up two sets of fifteen sit ups. He would then jog an hour out and an hour back which he would take his duffle bag with him to collect any food he found on the way which was something he did everyday. After his jog he would grab an apple, biting into it, tasting it’s sweet taste. The fruits that were in this forest were all sweet and refreshing. After finishing his apple he would walk over to the lake, cupping his right hand he would dip it down into the water, raising it up with a handful of water resting inside. He raised the water to his mouth, drinking it quickly before he started working on his combinations, throwing haymaker style punches which were followed up by spinning back kicks. An hour went by and afterwards he would begin another session of push ups and sit ups.. Heading Home The next morning rolled around, causing the sun to shine in Ginsukei’s face. He slowly sat up, deciding that he had been away for too long.. He didn’t want to have something happen to the Chairman or Alex while he was gone. He would walk to his other set of clothes, grabbing his watch. He notified the member of Kagemaru that had brought him over that he was ready to leave. He waited at the lake with his stuff ready, taking a quick swim to wash off even if it was only a little bit. He would then meditate until his ride arrived. He grabbed his duffle bag, standing up to get onto the helicopter as it touched down. Once on the helicopter he would place on his headset, closing his eyes to rest on the way back home. Category:ARK 4